Digimon Yaoi - Bedeviled Rafflesia
by Xion-Angelic-Wolf
Summary: Luca is an morally flawed adult whom has an obsession with Digimon after the world witnessed Omnimon defeat Diaboromon. His obsession recklessly leads to him meeting an evil digimon whom he'll SLOWLY develop a "true" relationship with, Demidevimon. This takes a more serious approach starting with a difficult, gay, "pet" relationship. Beware of some playful "irony."
1. Ch 1 - From Nothing to Something

Digimon - Bedeviled Rafflesia

Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai

Chapter 1 - From Nothing to Something

I leaned back in my seat sighing. Before my eyes were a monitor, my keyboard, mouse, a notepad, pencil, and a few stacked business cards. On the screen was a nifty little website for setting up deals and loans. But no, I'm not a loan shark or anything like that, but just a website support guy who performs various duties regarding the forums, FAQs, guidelines…nothing that interesting.

Traffic on the website was rather slow today which in a way made things boring since helping people is just something I like doing naturally. And I don't do it out of the goodness of my heart or anything like that but simply because I get excited from it.

Though, I will admit that help can only go so far especially when someone doesn't want it. But for those who are in absolute need of it…that makes me feel awesome, especially that time when those kids were with their "digimon" fighting that virus trying to prevent a guided missile from hitting their location in Japan.

I'm Luca Sogh, 24 years old, and I've developed a huge interest for this whole "digimon" thing ever since that day. To add to that, I enjoy making art…but I'm not particularly good at it when you compare the amount of views to someone else on . And you'd think with the whole "digimon" craze going on after those events that people would also come rushing to check my art but, I should probably advertise a little better honestly.

I got up from my seat and dropped to the carpet, catching myself frontward before starting the usual workout routine. Some reps of push-ups, some reps of ab workouts, then some cardio, and then trying to do some moves from fighting games in my small room. And admit it, you've had to at least tried to do one move from a fighting game before in private.

There are things that are embarrassing about me, I'll admit, but I also like these things quite much. My mask collection, my fashion, my tendency to act out my thoughts, my creative imagination…my fetishes…Pft, embarrassing but better than forcing myself to like things that I don't.

I stopped midway into a kick hearing my phone buzz on my bed, having pretty much three thoughts of what the message could be go through my mind at once. A friend of mine excited about a video game being released today, a calendar event, or hopefully someone contacting me about digimon. I prayed for the latter since I've been trying to speak to whoever I could on the internet to get me in touch with those "digimon guys."

I let myself lean over and used my arm to catch myself on the bed since it was close enough. Peeking over at the phone screen, I realized it was instead just a random number telling me about hot milfs in the area looking to give 8oo8 jobs.

I gritted my teeth and laid myself on my bed. "How hard could it be to just learn more about this digimon thing!? What do I have to be, a winner of the lottery?" I rolled my eyes at myself… "and who's gonna even listen to you speaking your thoughts out? This isn't anime…"

I looked back at my computer suddenly, this is usually one of those moments where I feel driven to find more answers. I pretty much become like a hunger driven animal when I start searching the internet non-stop for something…though, maybe it's just because I'm obsessed with digimon. Strange things have been happening everywhere, and I want to be involved in just that.

For a few hours, I kept searching for any images, or forums, or anything I could find on people spotting suspicious things, information, pictures, anything. I kept the search filter within a week, which would give me something to work with...or so I hoped. But still nothing would turn up, and I had also tried Japanese sites too.

Naturally, I'd call it quits here but I also give myself a last chance to try things that usually don't work. I took the search filter and set it to find anything in the past hour. Sighing, there was nothing on the first page…as if that would work. I started to get up as I clicked the next page, deciding I would take a shower.

As I walked to the only other room at the back, I looked back to the screen and scanned over the first results of the second page. "Hm…yeah totally nothing there." I was reading the very last bits of the screen before turning away till my eye suddenly stopped on the word at the very corner of my eye. I couldn't really tell what I was looking at this point but…my heart suddenly felt like it stopped for a good second or two.

"You're fucking kidding me…" I turned to the computer screen and reread the same line my eye stopped on over and over. '…is totally a **digimon** just like that one incident from….'

The smile that formed on my face had to have been the scariest thing ever before it followed with me laughing like a mad man while I walked up to the computer and clicked on the link, reading hungrily for that information I long desired all this time. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Oh my god I can't believe someone would actually say something like that. This has to be the strangest day of my life! Hahaha!"

There was even an image to accompany that evidence of there being a digimon somewhere in our world. To think they were living among us was to me, something to celebrate over. The creature in the camera shot was a bit blurred but it definitely had some big ears and green markings. What's even better was that the picture was somewhere I recognized.

"This is too good to be true…Maybe someone is playing a joke on me, but who cares!? I don't care! This is more exciting even if it comes out to be a disappointment anyway!" Quickly, I hurried to take a shower and began preparing myself for a little drive down to this neighborhood.

I decided to wear a black jacket over my purple and black striped shirt, jeans, a black hoodie over my dark brownish black hair, and a black surgical mask. It was mildly cold out so I'd at least have to make sure I would at least be a bit warm. Before I left the apartment, I looked at the mirror in my bathroom to make sure I looked alright. My brown eyes checking out my average build before I exited the room, locking the door behind me, and hurrying down the stairs of the apartment. I quickly found my car in the parking lot and drove off quickly.

The fact that a digimon appeared in the past hour, or rather 23 minutes ago meant there was still time to find whatever I could. The neighborhood where the sighting occurred was somewhere I'd pass through to go grocery shopping so I had an idea of where a little guy could hide around there…at least it seemed like a little guy.

I didn't see any cars on the sidewalk so that meant that whoever lived in this area were all out working elsewhere…and around this time at 2pm, no one is out of school just yet. I had no need to worry about someone spotting me as a suspicious individual...and most kids played video games rather than play outside nowadays.

I parked my car next to the sidewalk and go out, already letting my eyes dart around to spot any movement. Though, I then realized something. Digimon talk, but since it's rare enough there's hardly any talk about them, they mostly likely avoid contact with humans…that would mean that they have to find a place to hide out where no one could find them.

I walked about thinking that maybe this digimon would have already left the neighborhood by the time I got here…but there was no harm in looking for any signs that it was definitely in the area. But still…if that digimon sees me before I see it, I doubt I'd have a chance to actually find it, and I don't want to try calling out to it or it may already run off.

I went from walking to jogging already feeling desperate with that thought. I really was just going up and down the streets and searching around trees and whatever areas that people wouldn't usually go but…nothing.

*Clitter clatter*

The noise made me turn quickly only to hear a cat mewling as it ran off a trash can. I had nearly opened my mouth to say a digimon like a complete idiot. But…as I stared at the trash bins nearby, I began considering…'what if they didn't really care about living inside one? No one would dare check it.'

I approached the large green trash bin and stood before it. "Hm…as if…" I retracted my foot to turn the other way before I heard a small noise. '…it must be just some rat or something…has to be.' My hand reached toward the lid regardless and as slowly and quietly as I could, I lifted the lid.

I could see white bird feet where I opened the lid, but not the rest of it as the second other lid was still covering it. "oh, it's just a bird…" I stared at it more curiously though, since for a crow…having large red talons was not something a crow would have let alone a large foot.

Suddenly it stopped moving, not the foot but the body inside that was probably searching for something…or was it sleeping…I never really considered, I had no time to since it probably noticed my stupid outward thinking. Before I could lift the other lid, a black object popped it open shouting at me.

"The hell you calling a bird!?"

My first reaction was not to hug or cuddle the digimon, but instead to slam the lid back down on him and into the trash, holding both lids down. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to do that!...…and call you that…" I already thought to myself, 'great way to make a first impression…'

He called out from under the lid. "You bastard! You're definitely gonna pay for that!"

"Woah! Let's not resort to violence! I made a mistake, I was just looking for a digimon and I've had no luck for a long time already and…well…I made a mistake." I said back hoping he'd try to understand.

"Oh yeah!? Well you found one! And you smacked it right on the noggin like a total jerk!" He sounded like he was more angered by the act rather than in pain.

"Yes…yes I did do that because I was very scared. Can you blame me?" I sighed and opened the lid slightly, looking at his feral, yellow eyes. "If you saw something jump out right at you, you'd probably do something out of instinct. I mean, you are a digimon after all, you should know this better than I do having powers and all that."

Even though this was my first meeting with a digimon…I, actually wasn't excited anymore. I still want this, really badly but…I felt like I was looking at the eyes of a dangerous animal, as if it knew it could kill me at any moment. My life is at stake here if I don't try to find a way onto it's good side. I need information.

"Oh, I do…I do indeed. I actually might have stuck you with a good ol dart of mine if you kept standing there like an idiot. And that would have been out of… 'instinct'…" He smirked at me, evilly, and I had no clue what was on his mind.

I sighed hoping that I'd be able to do what I originally came for. I then asked "Can you…stop the whole being angry with me thing already. I know that probably sounds very odd to you but, I'd really like to get to know you?"

His smirk just went away as he looked at me very curiously. "I'm sorry…what?" He asked, the confusion sounding quite real from the tone of his voice.

"Well, for one. I really am not sure if you intended on any humans finding you but, there's going to be plenty coming this way and if you don't come with me, the whole world will end up knowing about you, then government agencies will capture you, and you will go through very painful experimentation." I had to get that out quick enough to make sure he didn't even think of trying anything…even if half of that was a lie since I still had a good half an hour.

"Uhh…well…" He looked away for a moment, thinking, or at least I think that's what he was doing. Regardless, I wasn't going to have any of it.

"There's no time! Just come already!" I lifted the lid and grabbed the digimon's ball of a body bringing him under my arm and running straight for my car.

"Hey! Unhand me, stupid human!" His wings, which I was finally able to get a better look at, began to flutter around as he used his talons to try and push away from me.

"Shh! Just trust me for a bit will ya. I'm trying to help you." I said as I opened the car door and tossed him in before closing it. On closer inspection, it looked more like an odd bat almost.

As I got in from the driver side, he was about to attempt another escape as he tried to fly by me. I luckily managed to grabbed him again and then spoke in a quieter tone to him. "Look…I'll make it worth your time. I'm just trying to learn about digimon, the digital world, and how to get there." I was not about to miss out on this chance, this was my only chance.

As I let him go, he perched himself on the passenger seat while I got inside the car and closed the door. The digimon spoke "Heh…that's rather cute of you. But do you really think I wouldn't notice your little lie back there?"

I gulped having stopped in my tracks when I was about to put the keys in the ignition. I looked at him to see him smirking with that kind of 'got ya' look.

"I've been around the block so I know that the people here won't be back for a little longer, enough so I could just kill you and leave without a trace." He then hopped over and perched himself onto my lap, his claws felt like they could just rip into my thighs at any moment.

"So what…? Y-you prefer to play with your food first or something?" I asked him, only to realize that was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever said today. I'm practically playing with fire right now.

"Oh, I love doing that. But that's not the case here, heh." He then further explained himself. "You came here expecting to find someone else didn't you? Another digimon perhaps?"

I then suddenly remembered the one from the picture which clearly looked nothing like the one before me. "Ah! Th-that's right! Wait, how do you know that!?"

He snickered and told me his story. "Like I said, I've been around here a bit." The digimon began to detail the story for me.

"Another digimon happened to come around here, trying to find a place to rest until we bumped into each other and, had a little disagreement. A human was coming around the corner curious of the fuss we were making and we hid. He had to deal with the human chasing after him and I just simply got to rest around."

"Ah…so I won't get to meet him huh? I hope he's okay." I put my elbow against the bottom of the car window sill and rested my cheek against my hand sighing behind my mask. I was concerned for that other digimon…seeing how this one acts, I hope their disagreement didn't involve any fighting.

I could have sworn I heard the digimon make a little noise before saying. "Well, he's lame anyway. Who cares about him. You should feel honored to have met me."

I smirked behind my mask and looked back at him. My turn to jab him back. "Oh really? I don't know…I bet he's a pretty cool digimon. I'm sure he wouldn't have threatened or tried to scare me."

The digimon frowned a bit which made me realize he had a sort of mask on himself too…though considering how this navy blue material wrapped around his wings also, it seemed to be skin tight or something.

"Ohhh, well excuuuuse me for not being all cutsie and timid like Terriermon. I can be nice too you know? And besides, I've already told you I wasn't going to kill you." He claimed.

"No you didn't. You said you love playing with your food but that wasn't the case here. Hm…I'm really starting to wonder if you really can be nice at all…?" I chuckled at him. In my experience with helping customers during work, remembering what they tell you was important to make sure they didn't twist there story.

He flew up in front of my face becoming more flustered. "W-well alright, you have a good memory, woopty doo. Yet you can't even remember the original purpose you came here for? You just took whatever you could get didn't you? I bet you were talking right out of your ass when you said you'd make this worth my time, Mask boy!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch out of annoyance at the word boy...he certainly got me there though. "Mask boy!? Well that makes two of us, and I'll have you know I'm an adult and my name is Luca, you… you…." I stopped for a moment, this was going to get us nowhere. I decided to be the better man. "You know what. Your right. I did take whatever I could get, and I'm damn well happy about it."

He stopped fluttering around in front of me and sat back down on the passenger seat, giving me a chance to say whatever it was I had to say.

"I didn't come here just to find that digimon. I was hoping I'd find anything related to digimon, whether it be existence of it in the area, or…anything. I've been waiting too long for this moment and I just can't lose it." I leaned forward on the steering wheel sighing at what I was about to admit to someone else.

"I'm jealous of those digimon guys who saved the day over in Japan. They got to meet those digimon, talk to them, fight together…I'm not looking to be a hero like them at all. I'm just became so obsessed after that day with the thought of meeting a living, breathing digimon." I then looked to the digimon next to me empathetically. "If there's anything I desire in the world right now. It's…to be able to befriend a digimon and access that digital world."

He simply smiled at me…or was it a smirk? I couldn't tell. I couldn't figure him out at all at the moment. Was he even listening? Is he gonna laugh? Is he scheming something?...

"Hmm…Alright. I guess it can't hurt to have a little human pet to entertain me a little." He said as if everything was suddenly okay.

I was about to skip and hop and in joy but…that didn't necessarily sound right. "I-I'm sorry, did you say pet?"

Instantly, my thoughts went to a boy's love game I played with a master slave theme to it where a love struck man fell prey to the hands of another, who was looking to turn him into his personal love pet of humiliation and embarrassment. Then my imagination cut in to the thought of this little bat digimon using its talons to pull me on a leash…that seemed very silly…and embarrassing.

"Oh pardon me. It's just that you humans are so frail and helpless before me that I can't help but almost feel sorry for you like I would for a pet." He said now sounding sickly sweet.

Though, that kinda thought still really bothered me. Just what or who was he? "I…uh. I don't…can't we be like, on an equal ground or something? What do I even call you?"

"Oh, yes… Right. You can call me Demidevimon. However, if you really want me to treat you better than a mere human…this is the best you will get for now. I'm not used to having…human friends." He then perched onto my lap again.

"Well, I'm not asking you to become my friend just like that, demi…devimon. I just thought we could be-"

As I was trying to explain, Demidevimon hopped up onto the steering wheel looking down the street before going back down. "Time to go, little pet Luca. The humans are coming back."

I looked down the street and surely enough, there were cars driving near and people walking down the sidewalk. "Crap. Alright fine." I started my car and began to leave the neighborhood, heading back home. "I just believe…-" 

Demidevimon interrupted me once more before I could explain myself. "Luca…you are asking to go to the digital world, to know more about digimon, to befriend me. But for all that, I'd at least like a little back in return and I don't feel I'm asking for much at the moment. And let's not forget that this is your one, greatest desire…right?"

Somehow, I almost felt like I was messing with the devil…hell, I'd even bet that the word devi was just short for devil. But this sudden change of demeanor almost felt like I was talking to someone with a lot of power or something, like he could just crush the life out of me or any other human. I'm feel really stupid now for what happened today…maybe I said too much…just for the sake of knowing about these guys.

"Y-yeah…right…" It felt hard to swallow as I drove back, feeling like he was just waiting till we'd be alone to reveal something to me. Something worse.

End of chapter 1


	2. Ch 2 - Parting Ways

Digimon - Bedeviled Rafflesia

Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai

By Xion-Angelic-Wolf aka ThePrinceofYaoi

Chapter 2 – Parting Ways

(This chapter is rated Y for Yaoi)

On the way back home, I picked up burgers and shakes, for Demidevimon and I. I knew it was going to be a long night and I just wanted to get straight to the questions I've been longing to have answered. Though, I knew I'd have to be very cautious around him since one, he could kill me, and two, he doesn't give me bad vibes…he gives me ominous vibes. Sadly, I'm also getting that feeling where I probably can't back out of our little "agreement" anymore, since he pretty much has a leash on me.

I'm Luca Sogh…and I'm most definitely fucked.

-Luca's Room-

"Can you do that thing where you turn bigger and stuff...digi…um…Digivolving? I don't know, that's what someone said they heard those Japanese guys say."

I was sitting on the carpet atop my knees with the bag of fast food I bought. In front of me was devidemimon relaxing a little too comfortably on MY bed. He was laying on his side with his wings laying under and over his spherical body, looking at me with a cocky smirk as if I were a peasant speaking to his royal majesty.

"Digivolve? Why, of course I can. Naturally, Any digimon can digivolve over time through the absorption of data. But if you are referring to tamers telling their digimon to digivolve, that is through an item they use known as a digivice." He perched up onto his rump.

I pondered on that word, "a digivice…" my mind flashed back to images some users screenshotted of that digimon battle. Little devices were spotted on the tamers.

"Rumor has it that digivices allow the tamer to rapidly accelerate the digivolution process due to a bond that they form through that digivice. But, who knows, only the tamers themselves or whoever created those things would truly know."

I looked up at Demidevimon confused. "Wait, you…don't really know anything about those guys or their digivices?"

He smiled gently "Course not, my little pet. I know for sure in the digital world we didn't hear of whatever event you may have seen…but some of us know of the digidestined, the tamers who are chosen to wield the digivices. Perhaps what you saw occurred within your network systems."

I became rather confused by what he meant with our network systems, as I thought that was the digital world. And to think that chosen ones actually existed...that made me a little annoyed since I certainly wasn't chosen. But I was becoming more annoyed with how he called me little pet yet again which made it the third time, twice while we were in the car.

"Okay, why do you keep calling me little. I'm bigger than you first off. And second-" I stopped speaking as I saw him roll his eyes and then suddenly float up for a moment.

The bat-like digimon became surrounded in a light before strange…jaggy, light trails began to envelope his body becoming larger…and larger rapidly.

"What the hell is going on…." I trembled as tried to back away but my body barely moved a few inches. I was hardly able to think but I knew I'd seen this happen before especially…of course I have but…it was right in front of me.

The light that surrounded demidevimon and trails of jaggy light dispersed and from within was certainly someone different. Yet it looked like a similar species to demidevimon as if he evolved over many decades. If anything, he had a more human form with incorrect anatomy. His legs were quite long, as well as his arms, and underneath his gothic, belt infested outfit covering the entirety of his body, he had some scary, big claws, black-bat wings with holes in them.

…The only normal anatomy he had was his incredibly muscled torso, and his head which was masked like batman, only with long horns protruding right out the sides and fangs on the masks open mouth hole.

A matured, calm, slightly deeper voice emitted from the demonic digimon before me. "Were you saying something…my little pet?"

He was definitely much bigger now indeed…and to think he went from a tiny little douchebag to this. This was digivolution, and it was just my luck that the thought I had before about messing with the devil, was actually true.

His red, pupil-less eyes stared down on me as he reached forward with a smirk, taking the bag of food from my hands to pull out one of the burgers which now looked small between his two finger. He could just about wrap his whole hand around my head and crush it if he wished.

I watched still in shock as he opened his mouth and took a bite into the burger. He had two fangs among his top row of teeth like a demon or vampire would have. I watched him chew and then swallow before he smiled, his gaze still on me knowing he scared me close to the point of pissing my pants.

"Pretty tasty." He then stretched his arm back out with the burger slowly. His other hand reached over and pulled my mask down before I could object.

The hell was this guy doing?

He then held the burger in front of my face as if offering a dog the leftovers of a chicken leg. Had I really allowed myself to be degraded to such a point…? This had to be a joke, this whole pet thing…

"Eat…" He commanded, still gentle in his voice, but serious about his command.

I gulped and stared at the side of the burger he was offering to me. The side he took a bite from…

This was actually happening. And to top of it off, wouldn't this be…..an indirect kiss?

'Did I really just think that?' I asked myself.

I opened my mouth slowly and started inching toward the burger. This act felt somehow wrong. Maybe this was a test of his or something. If I choose not to, maybe he'd think I have some back bone at least. Or, he might kill me if I outright reject him.

With all my pondering, it seemed he became a little impatient and decided to push the burger into my mouth. I grunted a bit and looked up at him as his smile turning into an evil smirk. "It's good isn't it, pet?"

I took a bite and began to chew at the meat, lettuce, tomato, pickle, onions, cheese, and bread in my mouth. I nodded a little shakily…yeah, it certainly was good but, I take back what I said about this act feeling wrong. It was wrong on so many levels.

After swallowing, I had to find out what the heck this was all about. "Okay! Why the heck did you have to do that, and why are you being all scary abo-mmph!"

Again…he shoved the burger back in my mouth, but this time his free hand pulled me up by my arm onto his lap with him on the bed, wrapping that arm over both of mine from behind. He leaned in close by my face and whispered,

"Pets need to be fed when it's time for feeding…eat." And without any warning, licked my cheek.

Shivers flew straight down my spine as I made a frighten whine before taking another bite from the burger and continuing to eat as I was told. My heart was pounding strongly throughout all of this, but being right there in his grasp, forced to eat whether I wanted to or not…this was certainly no good for my heart to put it lightly.

I take it all back. This wasn't just wrong on so many levels. I fucked up on so many levels.

The demonic digimon stroked my arm gently, keeping me in his tight hold as he continued to feed me. I ate reluctantly, hating how scared I was to disobey him. He was bigger than me, certainly stronger than me without a doubt, and he was using all that to inflict his will upon me inside my own home.

Finally, I had finished consuming the burger and tried to get out of his grasp…but he wouldn't let me go. My heart began beating faster as I became panicked and began struggling more, and to make matters worse, the digimon holding me wasn't saying anything about my resistance either. "P…please let me go. I-I don't feel comfortable like this, demidevimon." I said firmly as I stopped struggling hoping he would release me…but he didn't.

"I am Devimon now, pet." He then grabbed me with his free arm and lifted me up, turning my around to face him. He pulled me in close afterward, taking my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes while his other hand stroked my back slowly. "And I thought you wanted this? To befriend a digimon. You were so enthusiastic before…I can give you exactly what you want."

"I didn't mean it that way! P-please let me go!" This was very unlike me…or no, anyone would be afraid…like this in front of someone who could just destroy me? It was natural I was acting this way…it had to be. I don't want him fondling me like this, devimon is just being a pervert.

Devimon however seemed serious as he frowned a bit. "Oh, is that so? After you went through all the trouble of making me come with you so you could 'access the digital world?'…I can't do that if you misbehave the way you do." He then smirked again as if he knew he struck a nerve point on me.

"I…I do but-…" I wanted to tell him how fast this was all going but…

He pulled me very close to his face as he said. "Then be a good pet and behave like one." Before I could say anything, he pulled me into a kiss. I could feel his tongue slither into my mouth and begin ravaging my moist cave of teeth.

I only just realized that it had become a deep French kiss already and tried to push him away…but he was far too strong. I whined and cried out but it was muffled by the kiss…and even more so as his tongue, longer than I expected, pushed further in making me shiver and freak out. Instinct had taken over from my sudden shocker and my teeth bit down on his tongue quickly.

His tongue had certainly left my mouth, but the world around me suddenly blurred as I felt my body suddenly pulled down and smashed against my bed. "AH!..." I was a bit confused from the sudden movement before noticing I was pinned down underneath devimon, my hands underneath one of his above my head, and the other hand…around my throat.

He spoke to me as if he was trying to console me. "Heh heh, looks like the pet gave his master a little bite. But it's okay, it didn't hurt much at all…"

Devimon still had that sinister smile…and that was scary to me because like all the previous times, I had no FUCKING clue if he was going to destroy me or do something that would make absolutely no sense. I didn't want to care anymore, but I still couldn't help caring because it concerned my life.

"Please, just listen to me…this is all too sudden. Why are you doing this? Why are you just forcing yourself on me?" I actually felt myself close to tears for some reason. I hadn't cried in the longest time, or rather, had anything to cry over but…this was certainly far from what I envisioned would happen if I met a digimon. Maybe this was my punishment for being greedy and impatient, and for ignoring all the warnings.

Devimon was quiet for a moment as he simply stared at me. He then leaned in again making me turn my head away as best as I could in his clutch around my neck.

"D-Don't! Please sto-mmgph...!" Again…again he just went and shut me up, covering my mouth with his hand. I barely get to speak or move. I doubt I was any kind of pet honestly. I felt like his little play toy that he could do whatever he pleased with. Yeah, that seemed about right because I bet if he applied a bit of pressure to any part of me, I'd break…just like that.

He turned my gaze back to his and chuckled. "Ah yes…that look. Not just fear, but plenty of regret. It's a suitable look for you, especially after all that happened earlier." His fingers stroked my cheek playfully as he continued since I couldn't respond. All I could do was try to hold my tears back, since he'd probably tease me about it…there was water welling up in my eyes though. I prayed he wouldn't see it but it was too obvious, I bet he knew already.

"It's okay to cry. You can always cry around me…- "

I knew it.

"You plead me to stop, and say you don't want me to continue. But I can't help but feel that it's not entirely true…is it?" His eyes began to 'glow' dimly as he removed his hand from my mouth.

I was going to say something but…for some reason I didn't. What was wrong with me?

"How about we ask your body hmmm?" Devimon's eyes continued 'glowing'…it was hard to pull my eyes away from his gaze. And No, I don't want you to ask my body, I absolutely assure you, that you will find nothing…I think…I…think?

His hand began to slide down my sweater slowly until it reached my jeans, stopping right on my crotch. I could feel 'myself' against his hand. Hm strange…I shouldn't be able to feel 'that' against anything. Well, I did get off to that kiss…Wait, what the fuck!?

"ah...~!" I wanted to deny that 'it' was 'upright' but instead I stopped myself.

The demon's smirk grew. "Such a naughty pet. There's no need to be so shy…I think it's time you started being more forward about your desires." His hand began to grope and fondle me, making my body arch as moans emitted from my vocal box, my 'problem' becoming harder all the while.

"Let's have a look shall we?" The claw fingers carefully grabbed the zipper of my jeans and pulled it down slowly…then they undid the button and gripped onto my tight boxers, beginning to pull down.

No…no no no no no. STOP!

They were almost down...my 'goods' were going to pop out if he inched it down any further. Tears began welling up in my eyes, blurring my vision before I finally started crying.

"STOP! Please stop! I'll do anything just please…! L-let me adjust to all this…I-I-I…This is all going too fast. Please…" I probably looked like a pathetic mess but it didn't matter anymore. I couldn't let this go any further…I don't even know why I was even letting any of this happen, why I was moaning and just lying there as he had his way with me.

I noticed he had halted his advance and hadn't moved yet for a moment. Through my tear-filled eyes, it was hard to make out but he seemed to be to be baffled or maybe confused about something.

He pulled my boxers back up and then released my hands, though, he wrapped an arm underneath me and leaned over closely, smiling gently. "Anything you say?"

Shit…I'm super fucked aren't I. But, with the way things were going…what else could have I done? My body wasn't doing what I wanted to. Did I really want him to do any of that to me? Now wasn't the time to be worrying about that at the moment though. I had a chance to negotiate in some way.

"I…well…" I gulped and took a deep breath trying to regain myself. Before I could wipe my tears away however, he had wiped them away from me, gently brushing the back of his fingers under my eyes.

I continued. "I just met you Devimon. I barely got to ask any questions, and you were just forcing yourself on me. I don't care what desires you believe I may have…but do you really expect me to even be a good pet when your…you are doing any of that!?"

Devimon simply traced a finger down my cheek slowly as he replied. "Well, naturally I wouldn't care but now that you've said you'd do anything, things have changed a bit."

'A bit' he says. Perhaps it's because he's so powerful compared to me that he just feels he can get away with anything. It had to be that. I pushed his finger away from my cheek and tried my best to be firm. I was disgusted at the moment.

"Stop doing that! J-just give me some room right now…" I wanted to say what I needed to, but I couldn't when his hands were all over me. They felt like annoyances at the moment…something my brain had to acknowledge and defend myself from even if I couldn't do a thing about them.

Devimon actually listened for once finally and released me, sitting on the edge of the bed now. I let myself up and went closer to the wall beside my bed, wrapping my around myself…I felt violated still. This feeling wouldn't leave…my body felt heavy.

"I wanted to really take things slowly. I…I hate what you did to me…and I wanted to avoid asking this but am I right to assume that you don't plan on letting me go?" I had to make sure…because I wouldn't mind trying to find that terriermon instead if I had a chance.

The devil like digimon responded. "You assume correctly. Especially now that you'll do anything for me."

That word rung in my head…anything. Fucking anything. I hate the word, did I hate it before, I wish I did because I practically belong to him now. I'm an idiot and I regret everything about today. I had to make the most of this then and see if I can work out something reasonable. As for my virginity, I want to stall that as hard as I can but at this point, it's on reserve for Devimon it seems.

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be so difficult for you to carry out a few wishes of mine. For someone like yourself who's just data, I'm sure you have plenty of time on your hands and a few minor things won't ruin your schedule…if you have one." I hoped if I put it this way, he would be a little nice…just a little.

He chuckled and gave me a look as if he knew what was getting at anyway. But he seemed to be okay with playing along. "I'm guessing one of them is the whole…be-friending thing?"

I nodded. "I'm very serious about that. I understand that I'm human and it'd be harder for you to do that, but I'm not asking for you to suddenly be my friend out of nowhere either. Just treat me like you would a digimon friend…a real…digimon friend" Yeah…also, this guy's personality was giving me a few signs that make me question if his friends even trust him.

Devimon thought on it for a moment. "Hmmm. Alright…I guess I could try. Heh. But, I will touch you when I feel like it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at that thought. "J-…just as long as you don't push it. I don't like how you were grabbing at me. I need time…just let me get used to uh…you."

He leaned over toward me smirking once again. "Fine, fine. Is that all, pet?"

I shook my head. I felt though if I added something, he'd add something to that I'd have to abide by immediately before I'd ultimately be doing…'anything.'

"I'm trying not to bother you with too much things because I have no idea why you would even want me as a pet at all. Or why you suddenly don't want to let me go when you could probably find a much better human than myself, and more attractive at that…but, I just want a little respect."

"Respect?" Yeah, I don't blame him for questioning that, I'm asking to truly befriend him, so naturally respect should come with that…but once again, that vibe I had about his personality was bothering me.

"Even after I'm more comfortable with you. I want to have some respect from you with how you treat me. I…I'm not your toy or some doll for you to play with! I'm alive like you goddamn it!" Honestly…it probably sounded silly, but…I bet this was the truth. I don't know what his deal is, but there was something about him that made me want to say he was even a little bit of a human hater. I can't judge a book by its cover but that doesn't mean I can't try to make myself safe.

However, the demon merely laughed at me as he said. "Oh…I had intended to do that, but that doesn't guarantee that I won't."

My heart dropped at that but what was I expecting. He's not some nice digimon that would just be like 'oh okay.' Seriously, what is his deal.

"But…who knows. Maybe you actually might deserve my respect. We shall see, pet."

"…So about the digital world." I decided to just leave that subject behind then since he was just going to leave me guessing.

Devimon pouted sarcastically. "Oh, already with the questions again?"

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment before continuing my thought. "How exactly do we even get there anyway? The only thing I saw before was those two Japanese guys float right through their computer screens…I think."

Devimon's mouth went agape at what I just said. "That's…well. That's not how we will be entering but…interesting." He then stood up and looked to the computer in my room, seeming to ponder on something else. "Using your computer may make it simpler to open a gateway back to the digital world."

"A gateway? My computer? What did you use otherwise?" I asked curiously as I went to the edge of my bed. I remembered my jeans were still unzipped so I fixed them back up and pulled my mask back over my face again.

"When I came here, I formed a gateway from the digital world to here. Though, I'd normally need to search for some type of 'opening' in your world." He then approached my work desk and outstretched his hand toward the screen…the screen beginning to flash on and off while a strange lightshow happened on it.

"Uhh, an opening? Are you saying you just suddenly pop in and out of thin air or something?" I was honestly confused if this was some incredible science or something that wouldn't even be understandable.

"Oh, you might as well just see for yourself." As he said that, before my eyes in front of Devimon were strange colorful, flat squares parting for what looked like a black hole.

My heart began to pound against my chest. I will admit, seeing this up close had me a bit frightened. I really couldn't make sense of what I just saw except for it being a worm hole of some kind to his world I guess.

Devimon then held his hand out to me. "Shall we depart to the digital world?"

I gulped and stood up as I placed my smaller hand in his large one, allowing him to pull me by his side and hold me. Something was already telling me that I'd definitely want him to hold onto me if I didn't want to get lost or something. I had seen enough at this point though so I closed my eyes before suddenly feeling a sucking sensation followed by the ground fleeting away from me.

Here I come…digital world…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Ch 3 - New Beginnings

**Digimon - Bedeviled Rafflesia**

(It took awhile for me to continue, but with the support I was getting on , I was able to get motivated enough to finish this chapter. Also, Shout outs to SheepMilks for bringing my mind on this back on task! This fic would have went in the wrong direction otherwise.

I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS THAT HAVE BEEN LEFT AND ANY FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! THANK YOU EVERYONE! KEEP EM COMING! ^o^)

Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai

 _By Xion-Angelic-Wolf aka Coyoda_

Chapter 3 – New Beginnings

It's kind of weird. I was told by a friend, "that life puts you where you need to be." For me? Sure, I considered being among a digimon in the digital world as a possibility… but, not this way. In a way, I think it's my fault I ended up this way, but can I at least say that life is a bit sadistic in perhaps putting me with someone as scary as Devimon!? Now I'm going to the digital world…no no, I'm being taken there actually, and when I say taken, I mean that I'm probably going to see what this guy wants me to see.

I'm Luca Sogh, and I'm probably going get fucked…in more ways than one.

My eyes had to adjust to the sudden light at the end of the tunnel of data we traveled through…at least that's what I assumed it was. And as I was adjusting, I felt the force of gravity pull down on my body. Devimon's hands which were holding me at his side before shifted quickly to hold me from underneath like a bride… how embarrassing.

I could tell we definitely arrived out of that portal we went through. Actually, heck, we went through a freaking portal! It wasn't on my bucket list but I'm putting it there and crossing it right off.

I blinked a few times as my eyes began adjusting to see the dense forests and mountains below me and all around. Lush vegetation was growing as far as I could see, but from where we were so high up, there wasn't much I could make out aside from what might have been a little town. To the naked eye, it looked as if half of it was made up of junk. I looked up at the sky which looked no different than the sky back home, blue with clouds floating about. I sighed and relaxed into the grasp of Devimon with a silly smile… Shivering like a madman all the while.

In fact, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as tight as I could…

Devimon with his suave voice chuckled, "Afraid of heights are we?"

I winced at the mention of my fear, "DON'T… Bring that up, please."

I kept myself from looking down below us any longer. Whenever I'd look down from heights, I'd only be able to handle it so long before I had to look away, just to be able to do it again. My body would especially feel weird, probably because I'd imagine scenarios of falling when looking down somewhere from high enough.

Devimon smirked and started to fly opposite of where I'd been gazing. "No matter. I should show you where your new home will be."

My heartbeat stopped for a moment. "W-wait. We aren't going to look around back over there? A-and I already have a home you know. Unless you mean like a temporary digital home or something…right?" Then again, I have no clue how far he's taking this pet deal of ours. I already regret everything I've done from when I met Demidevimon.

The dark digimon snickered at me. "Oh I suggest you forget about your previous life. As far as I'm concerned, you were just a stray looking for a master to look after you." He hummed gently to himself. "And if memory serves me well, this is part of our little deal in which you get to see the digital world in return. That is, unless you don't want to?" A devilish grin grew on the corners on his features as he continued. "I can take you back right now and you can forget ever seeing the digital world."

My eyes bolted open at him angrily. No, this was my fault after all. It's not like he tricked me or something…I bit off more than I could chew and I bargained much too generously. I am a fool. I wanted to see the digital world and learn all that I could about it, but now I'm also this guy's object of humiliation.

"I-I want to stay. I have to learn about the digital world! I must!" Really? Must I? I'm a really big fool for even saying that honestly. I'm not even playing into this guy's hands. I'm figuratively and literally sitting right into them. I regret everything and I bet I'll regret even more. Something must be wrong with me for being this stupid.

"Wow, you must be stupid." He said nonchalantly.

I was screaming in my head 'GOD DAMN IT I KNOW THAT ALREADY!' Though, now that I think about it…why would Devimon even consider the idea of me being his pet? I don't know much about digimon of course but, he doesn't seem like the guy who'd make that offer to some random person. And I'm definitely a random person.

Devimon carried on about my stupidity "After our little moment at your previous home, don't you think I may attempt to do much worse to you? What if I plan on torturing you for my own pleasure or… " He leaned in near my face trying to scare me as he spoke in a dark tone. "Taking your sweet virginity."

Fear had settled in for a moment causing me to narrow my eyes at him, a frown behind my mask. "There's plenty of better people than myself. As for the torture part, I don't think I'll be much fun there but hey, I've never tried either so, so what do I know? Maybe you hit a jack pot." I said sarcastically.

Me, fuckable?... sex might be on this guy's mind and perhaps he could be desperate. But I really don't think that was his intention this whole time. It'd be a waste to not find someone better.

I watched as Devimon tilted his head, his expression curious from what I had said, slightly surprised. "Hm, you have an interesting sense of humor. Well, I guess we should try both then, right?"

Instantly, I retorted obviously not wanting either of his two suggestions. "HEY! I was being sarcastic, you horny asshole!" I rolled my eyes, though, still keeping them on the sky…far far away from whatever was below. More trees at the corner of my eye really.

Devimon was unable to stifle his laughter at what I had spouted. "Oh my, I must say, this is quite fun. Seeing you angry is a plus but yes, indeed I am horny in more ways than one." He bobbed his head up to refer to the horns on his head.

I ground my teeth grumbling through them. "…You fucking wise guy…"

* * *

Looking toward the general direction we flew in, I could hear what sounded like the loud, bustling streets of a city. Kind of like the ones that you hear in those movies where the camera would pan over the buildings with plenty of people walking between them.

To my surprise, we certainly were flying over a city, though rather than humans and cars, there were plenty of what I'm sure were digimon walking about, since they certainly did not look human from my point of view.

"Woah! You guys have cities?" I asked excitedly.

Devimon chuckled at me as if that should have been obvious. "What? Do you think we're all uncivilized outlaws living in a jungle?" He thought on that himself though. "Well, some digimon are rather wild but you won't find them here."

I tried to take in more of what I could before I felt the pounding against my chest warning me of my fear. It looked like a smaller version of New York with high rise buildings half the size of their counterparts. Before I looked away, the sound of a motorcycle cut through the voices of the streets.

"Ahhh, Good ol Beelzemon. He's rather early." The horned demon stated.

I watched the biker with wild blond hair forced back behind some type of helmet or mask, ride down the streets at a moderate pace, careful to avoid other Digimon who may have been crossing. From how I could see it way up here with Devimon, he looked like even was even dressed like your typical black leather fashioned biker. I'd even bet, he totally looked like your typical video game edge lord or anime secondary hero up close.

Finally, I got a rest from looking down again, concentrating on the wind blowing against my body. Flying with my 'master…', if that's what he was, was more of a quiet experience honestly. I could barely hear the wind beating against his torn up wings, which weren't flapping either. Digimon were, mysterious, for lack of a better word. But yet they had human qualities about them…human qualities that were difficult to explain.

I observed Devimon's features for a moment before looking away, keeping a mental image in my head. After all, I didn't want him thinking I was actually staring at him. Nevertheless, there were still inhuman things about digimon also, such as somehow seeming almost flawless. Of what I could see on the skin of his face, there wasn't a wrinkle, a freckle, or really anything that seemed uneven or imperfect. Just that blank white skin.

Supposedly, since they are made of data from what I've observed, maybe that's why they lack human imperfections? But technically humans created data, so how can it be perfect?

"We will be home in just a moment."

Devimon's voice brought me out of my inner thoughts. "Huh what?"

He grinned warmly at me…that was odd. I looked off in the distance once again only to notice the many houses we were now passing over near the city. But the one between a forest clearing with a large fence around it was an eloquent manor.

I sighed not wanting to have seen that this was coming. "This feels like it's straight out of an anime."

Devimon grinned. "Apparently, there was one before who owned this manor. Another like myself. I've even heard that humans have stayed in it once too while it was ruined."

Looking back at Devimon thanks to that last statement, I had to question the essence of what that manor was in its current state. "What is it, some kind of tourist attraction?"

"Nope. Just a simple home for my friends and I. Nothing special."

"You don't say…" I had the sarcastic tone of my voice let it be known that I was either disappointed in his statement, or unimpressed if that's all the place literally was. How he took my tone, was up to him.

Devimon scoffed and I'd also presume, rolled his eyes if he had irises. "What? You wanted a grandiose statement about how I otherwise invite important digimon to my home and discuss matters of politics and power?"

Smirking wittily, I relaxed further into his hold crossing my arms behind my head. "So you're THAT kinda guy, huh? Typical."

"I'm sorry but I don't quite follow…" It seemed by Devimon's curious but annoyed expression, he was unaware of stereotypes or general norms about fictional and on some occasions, nonfictional people.

There was this one manga I read between a demon and an average everyday man. The everyday guy has a chance encounter with the demon and treats him like any normal person would but is oblivious to his flirting. Then when he is kidnapped by the demon, he realizes the promiscuous kidnapper is an heir to a powerful family line with his own mansion. The demon enslaved the human and did naughty things to him, but since they lived together, the human began to learn about the politics of the demonic realm through the meetings his master had.

Of course, I'm not saying that Devimon is that kind of guy, but he already satisfied three, wait no, four…wait, maybe he satisfies all the qualifications for demonic gay overlord? Okay, even if he is that kind of guy, I don't think he may be as one-dimensional. Just because I'm in no position to negotiate doesn't mean I can't try anyway. If he wanted to, he could have just ignored my back at my home and had his way with me, but he didn't.

"You aren't trying to show me off to your friends, are you?" I asked.

And when I asked, that made me think, or perhaps over-analyze into the situation. He currently seems to be meeting up with his friends back at his place, he was in the real world in the same day, and he agreed to letting me come with him to the digital world, but not without agreeing to be his pet.

Gasping, I sat up in his arms to point at him. "You made a bet with one of your friends that you'd capture a human before one of them do, and that would automatically make you better than them…somehow."

Devimon looked taken aback by the statement. To my eyes, I think I hit the hammer on the nail blindfolded.

But then he began laughing at me. "My, my, I can't wait to tell the boys that story. Oh, you are going to get along swimmingly with the others. Someone's really into drama hm?"

My cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. I thought I was onto something, but now I've been made a complete fool yet again. "Sh-Shut up!" I exclaimed pulling my hood of my hoodie down over my eyes, since my mask was hiding the rest of my face anyway.

However, I found it rather odd. Was Devimon trying to lead me into a false sense of security? He seemed to be joking around more and more with me. What is he thinking? What's going through that mind of his? I want to ask, but I feel I might give him ideas on how he could toy with me further. I felt relaxed before but since I started thinking, I don't anymore. And suddenly, I became aware of my heart…

* * *

Finally, I got to stand upon the earthen ground of the digital world away from the dangers of being up high. Gravity seemed for the most part to feel the same as my world. The air was breathable too, neither dense nor too light to breath in. This is one reason I'm here after all. I wanted to learn about the digital world at the cost of my booty…Yes, best decision ever.

I couldn't help but admire all the lovely green trees that surrounded the gates of mansion Devimon and I stood inside. I'd never seen so many trees in person before since my town is a bit deprived of them and I was busy working at home also…Or now I used to be busy.

With all my looking around, I spotted a motorcycle at the side of the entrance which most likely belonged to that be-…beelz-…that anime anti-hero dude we saw earlier.

"I actually do wonder how Beelzemon will react when he sees you?"

Devimon's voice came out of nowhere for me. I had spent my time taking in the details of the black paint job, the grey trim, the red see-through protector showing the engine, and the skull paneled wheels. I like that bike.

"Wh-What?" Flabbergasted, I looked up at Devimon who was looking right at me, and then the bike, and then me again.

The demon thought for a moment before saying "Hmm. Never mind. You'll be okay."

The digimon smiled as he reached toward me. I couldn't feel my body for a moment as I winced away from his hand. I was aware of my heart beating against my chest again, I felt as if I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't blink. He was holding me before but, now that we are at his home, I felt…uncomfortable.

Devimon's mouth opened as he stifled out a noise, as if he hadn't expected me to react that way. It came off to me as if he was surprised. Was he going to be angry with me for doing that? In my mind, many scenarios flew through my head, thinking he'd become more aggressive with me or slap me.

However, he just…smiled? He smiled. Why would he that? Is it because he knew he had me wrapped around his finger and could just take me when he wants to? He was just standing there as he pulled his hand away, smiling at me. Was he waiting for something? Am I supposed to do something?

I let myself relax again for a moment, though, still weary. That smile was opposite to the smile he made the first time we met when he decided I'd be his pet in return. It was a patient smile. I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but when nothing's happening, time always seems to take longer. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Did I…Wh-What is it?" I managed to stop myself from asking if I did something wrong. It was the first thought that came to my head…but I don't think I could have done something that was bad necessarily. I've never been a pet before.

The demonic digimon explained himself calmly, "I only had the intention of petting you. But, seems my previous mistake will have some weight to it. After all, I can't have you meeting my friends if you are tense like this. They won't bring any harm to you."

I was rather confused now. According to him, he made a mistake somewhere with me. It's as if he was trying to tell me that he didn't mean to scare me? I tried to put the pieces together since he only said this after I avoided him when he intended on petting me. I had no clue that was what he was trying to do at all. And…me backing off is something I naturally wouldn't have done otherwise if it weren't for the said mistake he speaks of?

"I don't quite follow. I haven't met your friends yet so I can't judge them." Well, hopefully by harm, that includes them not being in on this whole pet thing either.

Devimon approached me slowly, and reached once more to "pet" my head. My head moved downward just for a second but I stopped myself there. Though his hand seemed to not follow through.

"Yes. I've made a bad impression which will certainly take time to make up for. You are just so frail and helpless that I ended up getting ahead of myself."

Finally, his hand came down upon my hooded head, stroking it gently. "You're correct, I'm quite "horny" as you say, but you gave me more than enough signs that you were truly serious about wanting me to stop taking your body."

Now I finally knew what he was referring to. Everything made sense now. Apparently, him feeling up my body against my will was a mistake. But…I did kind of trade myself to him though I couldn't just simply adjust like that.

Admitted, I responded in kind. "Yeah. I was afraid you wouldn't stop. I know I'm supposed to be your pet but, I've never been with another person in any kind of sexual or romantic way before. It went too fast for me."

However, while I wasn't sure how he'd react to what I said, I didn't expect him to laugh.

"That's where I went wrong. It was poor of me to assume that you understood the decision you had made, though, I did punish you for being reckless to follow through with a deal like that." The dark digimon continued to pet my head, using the tips of his fingers to massage it gently.

While his massaging did prevent a headache, he had me confused yet again. But, I had been regretting this decision ever since.

Devimon defined what it meant to be a pet to me when he continued. "Pets, or at least good pets, are willing, trusting creatures that are treated by their master with special care, and pampered with affection. You, being a feeble human, need someone such as myself to look after you, feed you, and love you while receiving the affection in return."

"Ahhh…W-wait. But, that's a real pet, though, with sexual stuff." I thought I got it at first but, it all seemed a bit odd to me. I had to be missing something…was it the point of why he was explaining it?

"Willing, my dear pet." He emphasized. "When you agreed, I assumed you were also willing. Then after I assumed, perhaps you were the kind to play hard to get, or you wanted to play the damsel in distress. Though, it seemed you are just inexperienced…don't you humans usually have sex for fun at an early age?"

"Well, about that-" Though I hadn't realized I interrupted him between his second question.

"Do you get out of the house at all?"

At that point sighed. I felt like he shot an arrow of shame right through me. "…..not much."

Yes…he made a mistake and it left me nearly afraid to death of him. But, now everything up to this moment made sense. I made my own mistake because of his in assuming that he was after what I thought was a master slave relationship. But his definition of a pet was very different than mine. I believed he was going to eventually just take me against my will intentionally because he was a sick bastard.

Honestly, he's more decent than I thought. He's being serious with me now. All that teasing back there, and calling me an idiot and stupid was also punishment. I feel a bit angry at myself also. If he were someone else, it'd be no different than a child taking candy from a stranger. I'm just as helpless as he says I am. In the end, it was me who started all this for being so impatient and greedy.

"Thanks…" I said.

I believe I can trust him. I want to trust him. He can easily kill me or do what he wants with me. He doesn't have to keep our deal that I agreed to. But it wasn't his intention to do what he did earlier unless I'm willing to allow him.

Devimon moved his hand from my head to my cheek, patting it gently. "You should know better at your age. Though, that doesn't mean I won't get just a little ahead of myself sometimes. I'll try to control my urges, but your tough act was giving me ideas, my sarcastic little pet."

Oh, he just had to bring that one up again. "Okay, okay! Let me off on that. I was acting stupid or something." I huffed and crossed my arms embarrassed about my behavior earlier.

"You coming in or not, Levias?" From behind the brown wooden doors of the pastel, yellow orange mansion before us, was most likely this Beelzemon that Devimon spoke of. A strong, gruff voiced man. Though, he called out to some person named Levias… Who was that?

The door opened shortly after revealing the masked rider. Yep, definitely the biker's metal dream with spiked black boots, a red bandana tied on his black jacket that really reminded me of Squall Leonheart from this one game called Final Fantasy VIII, tight black cargo pants, and a tight black undershirt…. black everything. You could easily call him the masked rider in black and you already have your anime anti-hero.

But man, seeing those hands of his made me wonder how much of him was human or not, and it could have been the second least human thing about him besides his lizard-like tail. Beelzemon propped his forearm against the closed door beside him and his other hand at his waist. He was sporting armguards and biker gloves with tipped metal claws, but part of me wondered if he also had some razor sharp claws underneath that.

"Yes, we'll be coming in now, Wiler." Devimon replied to his friend.

Wiler's eyes then planted himself on me, which caused me to shift awkwardly toward my master beside me. "H-Hi…I'm Luca…Luca Sogh." I thought he was called Beelzemon?

Beelzemon(?) then shifted his eyes from me to his friend. "So, that's a human, right? Since humans introduce themselves with two or sometimes three names?"

He thought I was a digimon otherwise? Do digimon look that close to human, closer than these guys?

"Yes, and he's my own little pet." I felt Devimon's hand upon my back, stroking it gently. And soon enough, I felt his face near mine. "and that's Beelzemon. Though, we call each other by nicknames to distinguish ourselves among the same type of digimon, and as a form of respect built over time."

In a way, that reminded me of being formal and informal, how in business, it's only proper to address someone by Mr. plus, their last name, and with most other things, by a person's first name. Though, it'd be embarrassing if I called out to the wrong Devimon since apparently there exist the same type of themselves. On a similar note, there's many types of humans but we are all human.

My master's large hand then slid down my back to my hand, grasping it gently as he approached the blue-roofed mansion's large doors with me. Beelzemon walked in before us, to which I caught a glimpse of the large gun strapped to the side of his foreleg. I had the feeling that he likes to ride in guns blazing.

Upon seeing the inside of the mansion, for one, the floor consisted of a red velvet carpet. It was thin but it already gave the mansion a homey feel. The walls were a cream white, and the second floor and stairs that lead to them were made of a dark, brown wood. The furniture all about the mansion weren't too fancy to suggest the owner was a narcissistic rich guy, but rather someone who kept the place simple for guests.

Beelzemon was already making his way toward one of the other rooms in the mansion to which Devimon lead me toward also.

"We still need to add more furniture to the place I feel. It's a bit empty and basic currently." Stated the demon.

I nodded as we entered what seemed to be a living room. "This is my first time seeing a mansion in person, but yeah, I can agree with that."

"Eh? A human pet?" A growl-y voice emitted from a one of the digimon in the room. Most likely Beelzemon decided to mention my appearance, to which this dragon-like digimon he spoke with peeked passed him. "Hey! There Levias's Pet!" A large grin on his maw was the only thing I could make out from this digimon's face no thanks to the silver protector covering the rest of his features.

So far these digimon I've met all wore some kind of mask or something that hid their features…and I'm wearing my black surgical mask simply out of fashion. How many more of these guys will I run into hiding parts of their face?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Ch 4 - First Impressions

**Digimon - Bedeviled Rafflesia**

Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai

By _XionAngelicWolf_

Chapter 4 – First Impressions

* * *

(Thank you so much for the support guys. This chapter came out so fast I'm even amazed with myself.

I appreciate critiques, thoughts, comments, predictions, etc. Don't be shy! Even a small good job is nice. It helps me keep things moving.

Also, I take commissions just as an FYI, a dollar a page via . PM me for details or help yourself to my profile for a link to the details.

WATCH ME ON DEVIANTART FOR ANY UPDATES REGARDING MY FICS! (profile has link) )

* * *

There's some hope for me. I want to believe that maybe things will work out nicely. But, then again, I can botch this badly and recovering from a bad impression will be difficult to say the least. At least Devimon seems to be a pretty nice guy, in fact, it's been awhile since I've met someone so interesting period. I may be flawed and far from even the 2nd or 3rd choice a person would consider…

But I'm Luca Sogh and I'm going to try my best… I think.

* * *

Beelzemon, who was blocking my way of seeing the digimon who called me out, moved aside. As far as I could tell, he had to be a pretty big guy if he were standing up. He was certainly taller than Devimon and overall chunkier. Though, from what I could make out, he looked like he was either a cyborg or half-cyborg, underneath that grey-black like armor all over his body was a mix of silver wiring and who knows what else.

Otherwise, it had me wondering if he could see under that metallic silvery brown mask of his. It reflected light quite well which could give off the illusion that it might be a little silvery. He seemed like a dragon, judging by the two horns protruding out the back of his head and his tri-talon hands.

I waved at the Digimon to which Devimon leaned down a little to get my attention. I thought he was going to whisper but he didn't. "He can't see that. Or at least, not necessarily."

"Devimon, is the human waving a hello at me?" Asked the Digimon who's name I still didn't know.

"Yes, the 'human' is waving at you" Spoke a new, annoyed sounding voice. Clearly, he didn't like the idea of me being human from the way he emphasized his annunciation of it. It was hard to decipher the gender, either sounding like a lightly spoken boy or a tough girl.

I adjusted my attention to the ridiculing voice to which caused me to gasp behind my mask quite audibly. Have you ever had a cuteness overload, like when you watch a cute baby animal waddle around and then tumble over?

I was staring at a giant, purple, white muzzled rabbit dressed in some form of a yellow martial arts gi, red gloves, a blue bandanna around its neck, and Chinese kung fu shoes! And my goodness were his ears longer than any rabbit I've seen back at home. The Digimon looked like it came right out of a fighting game especially. He…or she was laying across a couch sideways, resting on his elbow giving me the stink eye.

"Soooo cute~!" I couldn't resist saying that as my hands were pressed to my cheeks, another position for myself I couldn't resist. He looked cute even if she was grumpy looking bunny. It also seemed to have three little horns protruding from its head

Though, the rabbit didn't take to well to my words by the way I saw his eyebrow twitch at me. "Tch!" He then sat up and looked away from me, resting his elbows on his legs. From where I was, it looked like he was grumbling about something angrily…not a good sign.

I heard Devimon sigh before simply patting my head after. "Alright everyone, this is my new pet and he will be staying with us for the time being."

"H-hi…" It was pretty strange being in a room with Digimon, or rather people whom I had no idea what to expect from. I had almost forgotten for a moment that Digimon could be as deadly as a heavily armed human. Though, I guess I would say that my lack of physical interaction with groups of people has made me rather shy and awkward, something Devimon is fully aware of now.

I soon noticed everyone was silent which lead to my own realization that I forgot to say what my name was. "A-a-ah I'm Luca Sogh! Just call me Luca." I stuttered out.

There was still an awkward silence between the three Digimon that looked at each other for a moment before one of them started first.

"Cyberdramon. Nice to make your acquaintance." Said the dragon-like cyborg Digimon with a nod.

Then Beelzemon started. "I'm Beelzemon…" I almost thought he was going to say more, but he seemed to get rid of the thought.

Then the two before me looked at the rabbit digimon, as did I since he or she was the only one left to introduce himself.

However, he, or she, was clearly contemplating on telling me with the way his lips muttered around it's teeth as if she didn't want to let it out. I'm really curious about its gender and don't want to make a mistake.

"Can he be trusted?" It asked. "It's not a spy trying to sell you out to The Order, right?"

The Order? That could either be a government of some kind, or perhaps a faction on some other side of a war since I'm being called a spy.

The purple rabbit kept its eyes on me…I could almost feel some kind of an aura or atmosphere from it trying to pick at me. My heart began to drum against my chest strongly as I froze in place… I'm not sure how it felt to have a lion or wolf stare you down, but if it was like this, I don't like it one bit.

Devimon's hands plopped upon my shoulders forcing me jump up a bit and gasp from the surprise. "Course not! I took him from his world. He's a shy sit in who doesn't get out enough. Now crease frightening the poor thing, I already did that for you."

Relief washed over me that my master tried to calm things down between the rabbit digimon and I, but did he really have to mention my habits back at home? It was embarrassing enough. "D-Devimon… C-can you not bring that up, please?"

"Ohhhh. So, he's THAT kind. Pfft. Fine, it's Turuiemon." Turuiemon sat back more relaxed into the couch crossing its legs and arms. Though he remained frowning at me. "Don't think I'll be nice to you just because you belong to Devimon, punk." What was his problem? Jeez.

The demonic digimon then whispered to me. "Don't mind her, not every digimon here is quite fond of humans entirely." Her…alright now I'm saved from saying he out loud and pissing her off again.

I looked up at devimon and shook my head. "It's alright." I smiled behind my mask…though, Devimon seemed to know somehow. He inhaled almost surprised before smiling back. Could my eyes have given it away?

Cyberdramon cut in with his two bits. "So, you scared him? How?" He smiled and leant forward as if he was getting ready for a grand story.

"Well~…" The dark digimon sung as he smirked and turned his gaze toward the dragon.

Oh, hell to the fuck no. There was no way he was gonna say anything about 'that' if I could do something about it. I turned towards him as my hands went to covered his mouth quickly, muffling him in his speech. I killed two birds with one stone there, the other objective being payback for shutting me up while talking back at my old home.

"Haha! Oh, he basically threatened to kill me when we met. He was demidevimon and was acting all tough, and I didn't take him seriously, so he digivolved and was all scary and stuff…and yeah…that's all that happened." I said on one breath, laughing nervously afterward.

I felt him kiss my hands gently which sent a shiver down back, to which he seized my hands afterward and with his other arm, hoisted me up by my butt. He was holding me by his chest as his finger stroked my cheek afterward. I felt like a doll or puppet being propped against its owners chest for a Victorian-esque protrait. The blood rushed to my cheeks afterward.

"That's not true, is it?" Asked Beelzemon, his monotone expression slowly changing to a mischievous sneer.

Devimon carried me and sat down with me in his lap on a cushion chair in the living room. With a chuckle, he answered back "Actually, it is…but not the whole story. Though, my little pet seems to be very embarrassed about it. Hmm, wait…-"

Wait what?... I thought

"Whatever happened to that tough act of yours? Do you only act tough when we are alone? In fact, I was thinking you'd be up in Turuiemon's face about her attitude."

I pulled my hood further over my eyes and hid into his chest. Why did he have to bring attention to me like this. If I were meeting them one on one, I'd be a little better off, but now I felt a lot of pressure on myself. This truly was embarrassing. Thinking back to it, I really did want to counter Turuiemon, but she had to be the scariest one among the three of Devimon's friends.

I didn't think I'd already find myself hiding with my master this way. I just felt safer near him since I knew little to nothing about the others. Beelzemon and Cyberdramon would remain unpredictable to me until I learn more about them.

"HA! This kid acting tough!? That I have to see."

Turuiemon's voice made me wince a little. She was reminding me of this one bully I knew in high school. Belittling me at any chance he'd get. Though, he'd never seen me act like how I am right now.

"Awww, the poor thing. You sure it wasn't us who scared him, Devimon? He's seems to be clinging on to you from how I see it."

Cyberdramon…oh if only you knew. A big buff guy like you probably doesn't need to fear what I had to go through.

"You tried to fuck him, didn't you?"

My head shot up instantly from Devimon's chest as I pulled off my hood and stared straight at Beelzemon. "WH-What!? What makes you think that!?" I exclaimed furiously, my face felt hot. Yes, that was what happened but it wasn't something one would just talk about in front of people! Was he shameless?

"I did." Devimon admitted nonchalantly.

"DEVIMON!" I looked back at my master gaping behind my mask at him, ashamed of him.

"So, how was he?" Cyberdramon asked excitedly.

"D-Don't encourage him!" My head spun back to the dragon now ashamed of him too.

"Mmm~ He's quite the angemon." My demonic master answered back.

Was that an insult, a compliment, or was it symbolic of something? "W-What's an Angemon!?"

"What? I thought the humans get all down and dirty?" The rabbit asked.

Wait…is he saying I'm innocent or something? Angemon…Devimon…Cyberdramon…Beelze-, wait, I feel like there's a play on words here that I should be aware of. It was too hard to focus with was what going on. I mean, I didn't have sex with the bastard but it was damn near close and scary. It was all going so fast otherwise.

Devimon chuckled as he turned my gaze back to his, holding my chin and staring into my soul. "Oh no. Not this one. This one I'm sure fantasizes, but he's quite fresh. I can't wait to corrupt him."

Perhaps I was too busy staring at his red pupils, but I didn't see his other hand pulling down my mask before his reds began to block out most of my vision. Something soft pressed against my lips…then there was a bit of something a little wet. Was it entering my mouth? This felt really familiar as if this happened on the same day.

What was going on? Red…there was red in front of me…and…a weird sensation against and in my mouth. My head feels…very fogged up…

"Luca!? Luca!" All the sudden, I was being shook around by my shoulder as I blinked a few times and started gasping for air. Beelzemon and Devimon, whom was quite concerned, were staring at me…and I was looking up at them from my master's arms. I looked about for a moment taking in the landscape of the living room. Cyberdramon was standing up where his couch was, and Turuiemon seemed to be trying to hold in her laughter.

Come to think of it, this living room was nice. It was well lit with cream walls, a glossy, bright wood floor with a large patterned brown and black rug laying underneath a coffee table. The couch nearby the coffe table was where Cyberdramon stood, and the one furthest down was where the giggling out of control Turuiemon was (on the opposite side to my cushion chair). There were other cushion chairs for more Digimon in the room. Windows kept the room bright with life, but there were lamps around if needed.

"Luca, are you alright? You passed out." Devimon stated.

Passed out? I never even noticed. I went from red eyes to being shaken around and completely flabbergasted. What did happen?

"Uhhh, I'm really confused. My head was spinning and now I'm having trouble piecing things together." I answered honestly.

Finally, the laughter cannoned out of Turuiemon. "I can't believe he passed out after getting kissed! Oh my god! He's like a BL uke! This is too good!"

I touched my lips remembering now that my mask was pulled below my chin. I was kissed? By Devimon? I could have sworn we'd done that before but…it felt like a first time. The first time he did it, I didn't like it but…this time was not the same. Maybe I was already passing out when it happened?

"I could hear Luca's heartbeat clear as day. I think he was getting overwhelmed with all our teasing." Maybe Cyberdramon was right. It was embarrassing after all. Maybe that kiss was the final blow. It'd be nice if we could take things slower.

Beelzemon chuckled a little. "It was pretty funny though. But man, does he seem all out of sorts. Too much attention?"

If he says I was "out of sorts," then I guess I had to be. But, it certainly wasn't like before I passed out, which was my first time.

"Well. I'm okay now I thi-huh? Devimon?" Before I could finish, I felt the horned demon cuddle me closer to him, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Oh my frail little pet, I need to take better care of you. You poor human." Devimon cooed like I was a little puppy or something.

I felt as frail as he said I was. Have I always been like this? On another note, I don't think I've ever felt so significant before. I was going to pull my black surgical mask over my face, but instead removed it completely and placed it in my pants pocket.

I began pondering…thinking back to when I saw Devimon smile so strangely at me the first time. I think I realized what that smile was now. At least, it wasn't one with ill intention as I first thought. Scheming, maybe, but it was as devimon said…I was a stray.

In fact, I think this was the first time I've ever felt satisfied since I became obsessed with the digital world on the day those Japanese guys saved the world. More satisfied than having finished high school or any of that. I certainly wasn't satisfied when I was stuck in my room doing my online job, feeling like my life was going nowhere.

I felt complete.

* * *

There I sat comfortably in the devil's lap, his arms around my waist. My lips were pulled by my satisfaction into a big grin. I felt like I was refreshed and reborn! Luca 2.7! Happiness buffed, loserness nerfed, passing out glitch patched, pet/master dlc pack downloaded!

Beelzemon and Cyberdramon sat on the same couch together while Turuiemon sat on her side by the coffee table.

Devimon began. "So, how about we get to know Luca a little better. Of course, you don't need to be inclined to…" He looked directly at Turuiemon who simply looked away rolling her eyes, before continuing. "But you never know. He may surprise you just as we've surprised each other in the past."

Honestly, I wanted to know why Turuiemon had a thing against humans, and what connection those other humans had to the digital world. I think Devimon called them digidestined. His other two friends on the other hand probably think less of me. But, I hope we can come to respect one another since I'll probably be seeing them all a lot.

The demon looked at the kung-fu rabbit. "Why don't we get your favorite question out of the way, Huiliang?"

Huiliang, the rabbit, scoffed and stared at me with those belittling eyes. "Tch. Not like he'd know about martial arts."

Wait…Yes I do! Well, I didn't have the money to take formal training but I was at the club back when I was in school at least, and I practiced time to time. And there were those fighting game moves I'd try to do.

"I know some." I chuckled a bit. Seems her looks weren't just for show.

"See, what did I tell you. He knows martial arts." She sat there smug with herself still not aware of what left her mouth until she turned herself from her sideways position toward me. "Y-You do!?"

"I know some. I don't think I'm that good, but I practice every now and then. J-just don't spar with me. You might end up killing me." I added in case she wanted to see what I was made of. After seeing how strong Devimon was, I didn't want to start any trouble with anyone here.

"Hmph." Was all she said. She just stared at me narrow eyed…that's it.

"Ooooo~." Beelzemon sung as if he knew something I didn't. "Well, things are going to get very entertaining for you. Man, and not only are you human, but you don't have anywhere to run to."

I could hear Cyberdramon inhale through his teeth and exhale uncomfortably, and similar grunt from Devimon.

Okay, hold up. What does me telling Turuiemon that I know some martial arts supposed to mean? They are making it sound like I just waltzed into a minefield.

My master cleared his throat "Ahem, moving on. I'll ask my pet a question." he stroked my tummy with his large hands and rested his chin on upon my head. "So far from what you've witnessed, how different are we to humans excluding appearances?"

That was a rather interesting question. Here we were, talking with each other, in a mansion, with all sorts of emotions going around. Before, when the digidestined fought Diaboromon, anyone would have thought they were just monsters who could talk. But civil, with their own cities and people? While I'd like to think I or any other human aren't as dangerous as a digimon, we can be. With the weapons the humans have created, we could destroy our world, and the digital world might be included with that.

I gathered my thoughts before I spoke. "Digimon and Humans are more alike than I might think. I think we can be as gentle as each other just as we can be as dangerous as each other. And it seems to me that there may be some kind of hatred toward your own kind, yet different in origin. Humans also have hatred toward their own kind whom are only similar but disagree with each other's opinions. "

I hoped that I explained my thoughts well enough to them. After all, this was only what I was seeing with digimon and my own experience back at my world. I noticed Cyberdramon nod and a "hmm" of acknowledgement from Beelzemon. Turuiemon seemed to be off in her own world and Devimon decided to respond.

"Well said, pet. There is some truth to that as we digimon were born from your development of computer technology. Or so I've deduced from my visits to your world."

So, he's been to my world other times too. I'm guessing he'd turn into demidevimon to keep a low profile since I happened to find him by chance.

Beelzemon then shot a question over contemplating whether to ask or not. "I've heard rumors that you humans don't hatch from eggs, are born looking like tiny versions of yourselves, and don't digivolve into the form you're in now but grow into it. Is it true?"

I tilted my head at him. "You guys hatch from eggs? I mean, if I get into all the technical stuff, it may be confusing. So, I'll try to keep it simple."

I took a deep breath and spoke without thinking. "when a man and a woman really love-…" Was I about to explain sex to them like they were children? Let's do that again.

"What I mean to say is. If I were to have sex with a woman. The baby would eventually form over time be created within her, and her tummy will noticeably expand as the baby gets bigger and bigger." I wanted to keep this as simple as possible. "When it's ready, she must push it out of her and once the baby is out, you need to care for it until it's able to take care of itself. Like me. I was taught the ways to live on my own but…now I'm being taken care of by Devimon."

I seemed to even have Turuiemon's attention when I looked at everyone, fascinated by the human way of creating life.

Cyberdramon's mouth sat wide open for a moment, before he spoke afterward. "That…Wow. That's um, hmm. Honestly I'd need to see it for myself. It's quite different for us."

His hands came out as he brought it upon himself to explain how their egg process works. "We are just born into a nursery that takes care of us in our baby form. We hatch from our eggs, we get cared for by a Digimon, and we go off into the world. If we die, we just become an egg from the roaming data of this world and repeat. We may or may not retain our memories."

In a way, they were at least lucky to know how they died. Death is still one of humanity's greatest mysteries. "Wow, that's like reincarnation! We still don't know anything about what happens to us when we die. No one can come back to tell, so we just theorize."

I sighed and leaned my head against Devimon's chest. "That's why everyone truly fears dying in my world, it's that fear of our conscience control being gone forever. At least for me." Man, I hate talking about death…I peeked up at Devimon who glanced back in return. I certainly didn't feel myself smiling any longer.

The demonic digimon grinned as he said. "Regarding how we are born. There is one method that involves love making, like humans. Not many know of it."

I rose my eyebrow at Devimon. I'm sure he was just explaining for the sake of explaining but I hoped he wasn't getting any ideas of trying something fishy. It seemed this was the first time Devimon ever spoke of this since even his friends were caught off guard by his mentioning of it.

He continued. "There exists very few facilities where you and a loved one can mate with one another. Data is collected from the process in the special rooms they contain, and the data is then used to produce a digi-egg."

That was rather interesting. It was like taking the two concepts and having the best of both worlds. No pain and stress from pregnancy, and the wonderful moment two lovers get to share with one another. Only the child problems were left.

Turuiemon then asked suspiciously. "Why didn't we know of this earlier, Devimon? You know, we've been your friends for a long time…"

Devimon's gaze left mine as he chuckled nervously. "W-well. You see…" He looked away from them for a moment before glancing back with a twitching grin. "It's still in its beta so, it would be terrible if you guys rushed to try something and it doesn't work out well."

I looked at the others, and then at Beelzemon who looked like he was thinking about it for a moment before the answer hit him. "Ahhh, Devimon's afraid we are going to leave him all alone, and now that he has his pet, he won't have to worry. Right?"

Okay, at this point, it was obvious who knew him the longest, and all his little secrets. It just had to be Beelzemon. He's the childhood friend that…

I gasped as I realized something. If he lied to them now about this, then what if the childhood bet thing was true!?

"Hey Beelzemon!" I called to him excitedly, getting jumpity about what I was about to ask, leaning forward in my master's lap.

"Hm. What?" He eyed me, and then to Devimon with leering eyes, and then normally at me again.

"During your childhood, did you ever make a be-Mmmgh. MMPH!?"

Devimon's large hand had quickly covered my mouth as he pulled me in toward his chest and stood up with me, supporting me with his other arm. I couldn't help but squirm and muffle noises through his hand. There was also no way I could not remove his hand from my face even in the slightest as I tried. I had to know the truth!

Wait, or maybe this was confirmation that it was true! If it is, Devimon, you are so adorable. Thank you, childhood friends for showing me this side of him. Payback is a bitch.

Master began walking with me toward the entrance of the living room. I watched as the others were beginning to ask where he was going, becoming suspicious of his behavior. It would have been nice to learn more about Beelzemon and Cyberdramon but it seemed it'd have to wait for another time.

"Ah! I think my pet is rather tired and needs his rest. I'm going to show him his new room and get him settled in, alright? Great! BYE!" …Cute

He hurried out of the room before the others could protest and removed his hand from my mouth so he could open the door nearby that led to a hallway. I studied his face to which he seemed to be smiling excitedly like I was. In a way, it almost felt like we were relating with each other just through our expression alone.

I broke the silence between us as he entered the first door on his right. "So…you had that kind of childhood moment with Beelzemon after all, hm?"

He shifted me in his grasp so he'd be able to hold me like a bride. "Hmm. It's not the same idea honestly. But I'd rather not bring it up yet. If possible, don't bring it up with him either. It'd be better if you waited some time."

His expression changed a bit, happy yet sulky. Perhaps it was a sensitive matter to him. I sighed. As curious as I was, it might be more serious than I imagine.

Devimon approached a door across the room and upon opening it, began to descend a flight of stairs into the darkness.

"Pretty dark in here." I noticed though that we stopped descending when I brought that up, a floor below the main one.

"There is a light you can turn on if you need to see." The demon walked toward somewhere in the darkness before dim lights illuminated what was a downstairs bedroom. There were dark plum colored walls, and a fancy ass bed with dark sheets on them, the kind that has the multiple pillows and the beautiful carved wooden headboard and footboards. It was as comfy as money could buy I bet.

There seemed to be closet in the corner, shelves of books, candles on gothic stands to be lit, a sofa in the room, and black, slick wood floor. Most of the furniture in the room felt like it gave off that a vampire used to live in the mansion.

"Wow. You sleep here?" He did mention that there was one before who owned the mansion.

Devimon chuckled at me, observing me for a moment. "Would you consider it strange for me to sleep here?"

For a moment, I almost nodded, but then considering his looks, maybe it matched but at the same time it didn't. "Well, yes and no. Where I come from, one would say a vampire lives here." He seemed surprised and I wanted to guess if he'd wonder if that was another race existing among us beside humans. "They don't really exist though, it's just a thing of myth in our world."

"Oh. I'm sure they don't exist there. But…there existed one here before…and now." He explained, exposing his fangs with a wide grin.

I tilted my head curiously at him. "Are you a vampire?" And here I thought he was more demon or a type of similar creature with his horns. But then again, he did and still does have a bat like appearance too.

"Not currently, but I can digivolve into one." Walking me over to his bed, master sat me down upon its comfy-ness and began stroking my brownish black hair gently. "Though, I don't know if should. It'll be more difficult to resist my little frail pet."

I would have retorted and challenged him if it weren't for the fact that he could actually turn into a vampire. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't hold it as long as Turuiemon had.

I busted out laughing. "Oh my gosh. Are you serious? I mean, I wanted to keep myself from thinking that would definitely be the next thing because you are totally rocking the look. But it's TRUE!" I then held my stomach as I fell back and laughed hard enough that it hurt my stomach.

It was hard to hear what he muttered under his breath at me through his disappointed smile. I was probably in trouble.

"L-Look I want to stop laughing, but, it's just- it's hard!" And I kept laughing. I wanted to stop and while my abs were hurting, they weren't helping.

My eyes watched as he began to walk away toward a door within the room. Loads of data surrounded him before he was shrouded in darkness. The darkness was split up by the forming of bats that escaped about toward the ceiling of the room. My laughing was coming to an end.

From what I could see, there was only a black cape and black boots…. the rest of his entirety was completely hidden behind it.

Then I gulped because of how quiet he was. "D-Devimon? Or…well, your new form name…?"

He entered the room. No answer.

"Levias…?"

Whatever he was shifting through to look for came to a stop…but no answer, and then the shuffling noise continued.

I didn't want to say this but, it was worth a try. "M-Master…?"

The shuffling stopped again…for longer than before.

"… Yes pet? Ah, and I am Myotismon now." His voice was more elegant and but still retained that suave tone he had before.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you." I said shakily wearing a worried grin.

"Oh, I know pet. We all make mistakes sometimes. I'm rather sorry myself."

"W-why?" Why would he be sorry too? He did nothing wrong yet.

"Because…" The vampire then walked out holding clothes hangers of what seemed to have woman's clothing. "You are going to play dress up as your punishment."

On closer inspection…those weren't any kind of normal women's clothing. "F-F-Fanservice outfits!? H-hey, w-wait, what about me getting rest and being tired."

Master began to proceed toward me. His black boots had skulls on them, and overall he looked like a vampire that came from Transylvania. The inside of his black cape was red with a golden bat latching it together over his chest, his outfit was blue with green cuffs and golden lining where he'd button up his shirt. I could also see his golden blond hair combed back with only a few bangs hanging over in front of the red mask that covered his eyes to the top of his nose, bat wings protruding upwards from the sides.

"Oh yes, my delicious pet~. Plenty of adorable and sexy outfits that you will wear whether you like it or not." His deep blue eyes stared into mine as he closed in on me, a smirk across his purple lips as he licked his fangs. And my, he was pale as a ghost. "And last I checked, it was still daytime. So, don't worry, we have plenty of time to play."

I backed up further onto the bed but he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him.

"Ah ah ah~, you aren't going anywhere, pet." Leaning in, he planted a kiss upon my forehead leaving me stuttering for words.

"Now, pet…Undress~." He ordered softly.

"Uhh, i-in front of you?" I looked toward the stairs past him for a quick moment and back at him. Maybe if I called to the others, they would hear me.

I wasn't sure if he noticed but I could hear a flapping nearby me. I looked toward the source of the noise which fluttered down beside him. One of his bats. It didn't look anything like your average bat. It was coal black, had red eyes like Devimon, a stitched-up mouth grinning darkly at me, and perhaps a symbol standing for anarchy on its forehead?

He seized my chin, capturing my attention. "In front of me." He re-affirmed quite serious about his order.

I gulped taking my chance as I quickly breathed in and shouted. "Beelz-MMMH!"

His free hand grabbed the bat nearby and pushed it toward my mouth. I only noticed for a split-second while he grabbed it that it began to shapeshift slightly, because it didn't feel like how it looked a second ago.

Regardless, from what it felt like, its head pushed into my mouth filling it somewhat, and what was left was a bump from the back of its body. Its wings had also shifted to shape to my face as it stretched across my cheeks and held on tight & flat against it. My lips weren't spared either as I could only assume it's body shifted in such a way to cover them shut.

"Bad pet~. I can't have you ruining the fun now. Your punishment is in order."

"Mmmph!" I grunted at him in protest, my hands went up to see if I could remove the bat gag(?) from my mouth, but it stuck strongly, and I couldn't get a grip on the wings at all.

I thought that maybe I changed as a person after passing out and wasn't embarrassing, shy ol' me. Simply put, right now I felt like when I first met Myotismon's friends. But, this was a completely different situation from before! I have every right to by shy about this!

"Oh come now, it's not like I'm going to completely undress you and tease you until you consent to me taking you…" He stopped mid-thought, thinking…then his lips curled up evilly. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea."

NO! Way too early! I shook my head no to him and begged him not to.

"Hmm, yes, I should probably try that one next time instead, save it for later."

I sighed in relief, or was in the process of doing such.

"Clothes off~." He hummed.

The sigh…became a whiny groan.

End of Chapter 4

(So. What do you think? Also, did you have fun?

...I wonder if I should do a voiced read-along?

Actually, then again, the content.)


	5. Ch 5 - Tenuous

**Digimon - Bedeviled Rafflesia**

Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai

By _XionAngelicWolf_

 _ **Chapter 5 –Tenuous**_

(Hey guys, once again, thanks for all the support. If you catch any typos that managed to sneak by me, call them out! I'll fix it =3=.

I had to work two jobs for awhile, so it made it hard to have time to do much at all.)

* * *

Hey! Met some more digimon, got to see Devimon digivolve into Myotismon, and who knows what's next…besides me playing dress up with my master…sigh. I guess there's some lines that shouldn't be crossed, right? I'm not sure I made the best impression on my master's friends either. I'm think I can be sure that our meeting wouldn't have gone so well if it weren't for Levias's presence in the room. I hope that next day, I'll get to go sightseeing.

I'm Luca Sogh, and I'm about to cross-dress for my first time.

* * *

I began removing my clothes as Myotismon asked, and quite awkwardly too since I was gagged still. I looked up at my master with a pout, hoping maybe he would consider taking his little bat morphed gag out of my mouth…In fact, was the bat even alive or aware of the form he made it take. How did that even work?

With a smirk, he simply booped my nose with his finger. "I'll remove it, once you are down to just your boxers." Myotismon placed the multiple hangars with the crossdressing costumes beside me on the bed before getting to work undressing me.

My hoodie was the first thing he helped me pull off…and I was already feeling nervous as it was. Maybe because he was staring the whole damn time. He even gestured with his hand to hurry things up. Give me a break…

Slowly, I began removing my purple and black striped shirt, gripping onto the bottom and pulling it up over my head. I really didn't have much to brag about for my torso. I was rather average…Not much muscle to show. If only I had a better job to help with just that alone, so I could be proud of my body, hence why I always wore my hoodie and a long-sleeved shirt…and not just because it was cold where I lived. But alas, what remained below was all that was left to remove…the hardest part for me.

Before I could get to them, Levias had begun undoing my shoelaces before gripping my ankle and gently slipping off my black shoes…and then my black and purple striped socks. "How cute. Stripes here too hm?"

During the moment he announced my choice in fashion, I was unzipping my jeans. My cheeks heated up as I stuttered a bit, about to question his attention of my stripes…but I was gagged, and It came out as a few muffled noises. I liked wearing rather long, thigh-high socks so yet another strike to the list of things I'd never show to other people at the safety of being in my own house.

Myotismon then gripped onto the waist of my jeans and then quickly pulled them down, my legs flying up for a moment before touching back down on the bed. It made sense for him to do that, since I feel I probably would have made a fuss about it otherwise…and then I'd only make things harder on myself I bet. But now he could see these Cheshire colored thigh highs I wore…making me groan in shame for wearing them today. If it wasn't obvious, for some reason I just liked the colors of the Cheshire cat described in the Alice stories. Shortly after, those were removed too though and dropped to the pile of clothes at the side of me. All that was left was my dark grey boxers.

Myotismon then reached toward my face and grabbed the bat that had silenced me the whole time, pulling it out as it began to form back to its normal self, flying back up to perch itself on the ceiling along with the rest of the other bats.

"Finally!" I said sighing in relief after a big inhale. "Th-there! I'm down to my boxers just like you asked…n-now let's just get this crossdressing thing over with already!" Nervousness was eating away at me, as I could only imagine what was to come next…oh, it was definitely coming. The fu fu talk, the flirts, and however I'd feel from all of it. Course, I've always wanted to try cosplaying, but I never had the money to do so but…but cross dress cosplaying…I will admit I was curious about it but this is different! He's the only one watching me and he wants to see me like this! To stare at me…

Levias chuckled. "Oh you~…" He pat my head in a pet-like manner before taking the dress from the top of the pile of costumes beside me. That first one was the pink and white themed maid outfit, which he held it before me. "Let's start with this first! I feel it would go well with your dark brown hair especially. Best suited for a brunette indeed."

I wanted to retort back with a complaint, but Istopped myself seeing as it would do nothing to really help. With a sigh, I took the outfit from him and stood up from the bed. "A-alright. Well, help me put this on then."

"Absolutely~…"

* * *

While it was a tighter fit around my waist section, it was more form fitting If anything. "There! I'm wearing it! You happy now?" I looked away from both him and the mirror he stood me in front of, though not for long.

His hands snaked around my maid-dressed body, one of them slithering up to my chin to turn it back toward the mirror where I could see him smirking so perversely behind me.

"It's perfect~…too adorable. Though, you'd look cuter if you'd smile. You're ruining your image." He spoke right into my ear sending shivers up my spine. But it didn't end there, he ended up licking the rim of my ear gently.

Not having once been played with in such a manner, my senses started to become overwhelmed. These odd feelings splashed over me like a wave. I'd only ever read this in books or manga but…but this felt crazy good. I swear my body even felt numb for a moment and all I could feel was this…strangely pleasurable sensation overloads my body. His hands upon my body felt wonderful to be held by, the way they stroked my chin and side.

"Uaah…ghaa…" Shit…I could barely speak. In fact, I felt very weak suddenly and I didn't even know what I was staring anymore as it continued to mess with my earlobe, nibbling at it, while his hands moved about my body, feeling at my chest and stomach.

His breath played against the skin of my neck, causing me to finally register what I was seeing. His fangs were drawing in nearer to my neck. "W-wwhaa….W-WAIT!" In an effort to get control of my body, it squirmed however I could to which he took notice of and stopped. Looking back into the mirror at me.

"Remember what I said. That I may lose control around you, especially since you are now dressed as a maiden. Your punishment was to play dress up, but as a result, you are also a victim to my whims." Levias drew close to my neck and, licking it slowly.

Once again, that pleasure destroyed my mind as he continued to grope my body in the process. Never had I felt more vulnerable than now. It was a different sensation than when we were back in the real world. My body was betraying me this time in how I found it rather hard to move myself. I could hardly mutter a protest that could be understood. Just a moan escaping me translating the lewd messages my body was receiving.

I felt like some kind of doll…not even a pet. I wasn't sure whether to feel disgusted with myself in this predicament or because I led myself up to this not truly understanding how much worse this could get. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, but it did come out of nowhere, and…to be honest, those fangs of his looked like they'd hurt with how sharp they were.

The vampiric digimon however stopped messing with me. "I can't bite you just yet though. I want you to try on a few more outfits before I do so. It's so fun to watch the expressions you make as I play with you. It's adorable how you just lost your spunk."

"W-wait. You actually plan on biting me!?" I was hoping he was just messing around but, he was speaking quite normally of it without any disdain. Then again, I was just some play thing to him…

Levias' fingers ran down my neck and spine like a spider causing me to freeze up with yet another shiver. "It's simply too hard to resist doing so when you are just so vulnerable as you are. But regardless, I also wish to hear a little more about you while you try on the outfits."

"About me?...There's not really all that much to me though." At least, I didn't think my life ended up all that great. Boring until now in fact.

"Hmm. Why don't we start with your childhood?" Myotismon asked as he took my hand bringing it above me as he spun me around gently, or at least, wanted me to. Doing as he wanted, I spun before he pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist as he did.

He looked right into me eyes with such a predatorial look, I couldn't help but look away intimidated by him. "W-w-well by childhood was…" I thought for a moment. Actually, I hadn't thought about what it was like for me growing up in a long time.

"It's…" I looked back to him and whined when I saw he was still looking at me like a fresh piece of meat. "C-can you not stare at me like that. It's making it hard to think about what I wanna say."

With a chuckle, he only lifted me into his arms and brought me back to his bed, pinning me to it as he got on top of me. "Hmmm, nope. Now, go on."

He wasn't making this any easier for me. But, I tried to at start with something at least. "A-As a child, I used to make my own plays with the kids I hung out with as school." Wait, well…not entirely but it was similar. "There were TV shows a lot of the kids and I watched, and I'd actually choose some of the others to be characters of that show and we'd act out our own parts since we were such fans of the shows."

Levias chuckled. "oh, that's cute. It's like you were your own little director." Myotismon commented. It felt kind of nice to hear that but then again, I was a kid so of course most of the stuff I did was ridiculous.

As he sat me up and went to grab the next dress, I continued on about my childhood. "I actually learned how to bake at an early age but, I hated cooking because I liked sweet deserts so I associated cooking with things that weren't sweet…most things at least. Pancakes and waffles I liked though."

He then held up two dresses in front of me, looking like he was trying to decide which to do next. "Perhaps you should bake for me some time then. As a pet, that would certainly impress the others especially."

I narrowed my eyes at the vampire. "I can cook well now too, you know. And what's that supposed to mean."

However, Levias ignored me as he made his decision. "Let's dress you up in this one."

Unlike the last frilly pink maid outfit. This one was a little simpler to that of a light blue French maid outfit…in fact, it looked like an Alice dress almost. My lip twitched almost grinning at that, and sadly, Levias noticed too.

"Oh? You agree?"

I looked away blushing a bit. I figured it wouldn't hurt to talk about it I guessed. "I…also liked a fairy tale known as Alice in Wonderland, as well as reimagined stories of it. In Alice in Wonderland, the girl wears a similar dress, and there's a cat known as the Cheshire cat which has purple stripes." I twiddled my fingers. I never imagined I'd wear an Alice like outfit of all things.

"Ahhh. I guess the things you grow up with as a child has an influence on your life in some shape or form." However, he then put the outfit down and walked back to his closet. And here I thought he had fully decided…I was a bit excited myself for that one too.

"W-wait, I'm not gonna wear that one?" I asked.

"I've got something better. Ah! There it is!"

Raising an eyebrow, I awaited the big surprise.

The next dress in his hands was a dress more themed toward that of what were Cheshire cat colors. It even had a little hoodie to go with it too along with the cat ears and tail.

"W-why do you have that in the first place? Actually, why do you have any of these!?" I mean…it's not like I didn't want to wear the outfit, but it felt like a question that needed to be asked. I'd be surprised if he actually had a reasonable answer too.

After all, only in the real world would someone be searching to dress as a vampire or a Cheshire cat for Halloween or an anime convention. But in the digital world, it almost felt like those things existed in some shape or form. WHAT NEED WAS THERE FOR THESE THINGS!?

"Naturally, I buy in bulk…"

Oh my god…Myotismon is saying as if it's completely normal. I could never even start with that sentence while keeping a straight face.

"But I guess some of what the seller was buying did seem a little interesting. Not sure where he got it from but then again, our world is always changing and evolving." He then proceeded toward me with the dress, setting it down beside me as he began to help me out of my current maid outfit.

This place made no sense. Did some of the internet get into this world? Or…wait, is this world the internet? Or is it just data floating around? Or…well, it's the digital world, and he made a portal through my screen…so…but I mean, if it's the internet wouldn't it then have-

"…Luca…! For the last time, lift your arms." As he called my name, I came back from being lost in thought.

"O-Oh right, sorry…was just…thinking….." Seriously, how does the digital world work. Wait, that's something he's supposed to tell me! That's our deal!

As I lifted my arms for him to lift the outfit off my body once it was loosened properly, I asked him about these confusions I had. "Levias, how does the digital world work? Is this actually the internet or, is it something else?"

Levias was quick to answer. "It's something else. So that's what you were thinking about, hm?" He smirked and shook his head. "Of course, you little obsessed pet." Patting my head, removed the stockings and gloves from me that went with the outfit as well.

"The digital world is its own world. Think of it as its own dimension. Yes, it exists inside the digital data that is the internet, but it is also its own world." He then laid me back and began to remove another piece of clothing from me as he continued to explain, keeping eye contact with mine.

"Furthermore, from what I've observed, it would seem some of your own culture might have influenced the creation of our beings. If there is one thing I am certainly aware of from traveling to and from your world, it's vampires." He stroked my head gently before placing on the next piece of clothing on my body, sliding it up my legs to my waist.

"W-wait…" I suddenly realized what had just occurred.

Myotismon cocked his head to the side wondering what I was about to ask.

"D-did you just…. did you remove my boxers?" No…he certainly removed them…if I hadn't been so focused in on listening…. DAMN IT!

"Why of course. I was putting on your panties. They are 'Cheshire' colored just as you like. It came with the outfit." He answered quaintly.

"WH-WH-WHAAAAAAT!?" I sat up to see the soft, purple stripe colored panties on my person. He saw me…he saw my… "TH-TH-THEN YOU SAW!?"

He seemed perplexed by my distress. "…and?"

"Th-…" I covered my face and laid back on the bed groaning behind my hands. He saw my goods. My small goods. I mean, I think they are small…not sure what's average. I removed my hands and looked at up at the ceiling where the bats hung, staring back at me. At least Levias didn't really seem to care or make a big deal about it. "N…never mind." Actually, he didn't seem to mind anything about me. It was…a little comforting at the least.

I heard Levias chuckle before taking my stockings from before and sliding them back up my legs. "Silly pet, let's get you all dressed up. I think we'll stop at this outfit today and save the others for another time."

Sitting back up to stare at him as he admired his work as he dressed me up, I had some questions that I didn't feel like knowing the answer to. Or rather, I was afraid he'd take some liberties or that I'd give him some ideas.

I remember him saying that he'd touch me if he felt like it and I asked him it would be fine if he didn't push it…but…while he didn't attack me down there…was he really holding the end of his deal that time? Is he trying to do everything at a borderline level? How do I know he wasn't lying about everything, about how I'd need to gain his respect to even be-friend him or any of that?

The more I think about his intentions and what I don't know about him, the more confused I feel. And in truth, he didn't even need to play by the rules. I have no power at all before him, and he could do as he'd please with me.

I watched as he held up the dress above me and lifted my arms for him to slip it on. He was going to slip the cowl part of it on but stopped as he seemed to take notice of something. His smirk suddenly turned to a wide grin, showing his fangs.

"My my…is that what I think it is?" He asked.

What was he talking about?...

He brought one knee up onto the bed as he took my chin, staring into my eyes with his blue eyes. But he wasn't just looking at me…It felt like I couldn't pull away from his eyes, like he was holding onto me with them.

"Look at how your body is shivering…" He chuckled at me. Was he reading my mind? No way…there was no way he was reading my mind. I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking, and parts of my body shook too. I looked back up at him, noticing he was closer than before.

His hands begun to embrace me as he laid with me on the bed. "Something scaring you? You look like a little digimon about to be rip apart by a large one."

"P-Plea-mmgh!" I didn't know what I was thinking other than the words that left my lips before they were consumed by his. Please don't kill me.

His tongue had pushed into my mouth as his lips locked with mine. I couldn't help but tremble with fear. He could kill me anytime he wanted if he was ready to dispose of me. And with the way he was being, I felt like he was going to kill me while he did this. And I was don't nothing more than just shake in my socks as he took advantage of me.

I could feel his tongue playing with mine, just like how his eyes were playing with me like I was his meal…no, I am his meal. I could only make a muffled whimper as his hands gave my sides a little squeeze. What was he going to do now? I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest as he broke the kiss, licking his lips as if enjoying the taste.

He didn't say anything more though. His actions spoke for him. Wrapping an arm behind my neck and taking my head in his left hand, he tilted it to my right, exposing my neck to him. My eyes watered up and before I knew it, I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. The inevitable was going to happen.

Levias' tongue lapped at my neck gently, in a specific place…maybe where there was a vein for him to bite into I guessed. He was going to go for it.

I felt his breath play on my skin as he closed in slowly, and what came next were two pinpricks followed by a sinking, throbbing pain.

"Aahh! L-Levias!..." It was painful having his fangs just there in my throat while I tried to breath. The movement made it feel worse. And then…I felt like something was leaving me. "Uhgn…."

I felt like my body was getting a little colder, though slowly. I could hear him gulping…he was sucking my blood, but very slowly. My body felt weaker as he went, exhausted…

He then pulled his fangs out from my neck and licked them before taking my chin and kissing me deeply. I had no idea how to feel about any of this anymore. Nothing but my own stupidity that got me in the position I am now. Some life I lead, just to become someone's play thing at the cost of a false hope for knowledge. He owed me nothing… It was like he was just seeing how long I could try not to accept the weight of my decision, the reality of it all. Was this just some fun game to him? Probably…

Levias pulled back and gazed upon me with that smirk on his face. The kind that said, 'foolish human.' Stroking my cheek, he even blessed me with those words. "Foolish human. You think far too much. I can read you like a book when you act such a way. I'm sure anyone could."

He lifted me up for a moment to tuck me into the bed after pulling away the sheets. He also wrapped the cowl onto me that went with the dress I was wearing. "With a look like that, you are inviting all sorts of terrible things to happen to you. I just can't help but play with you."

I was confused by this though. He was still acting nice in some odd manner. He didn't need to do any of this…It was hard enough for me to ask why though. It felt so hard to talk.

"You are my pet. And as a pet, I'd want to look after you. Otherwise, if I killed you now, then I'd be essentially getting rid of my entertainment. As an object of my humiliation, I can enjoy myself when I'm home, relieve stress. Just like how you wish to know about the digital world, there are some things I'd like to know about your world…and just certain ways I'd like to relieve myself that would be easier with a weak, fragile human like yourself." He played with my bangs under the hood of the cowl while he explained himself.

'Easier how?' I wondered, but he was getting to that. "No one would bat an eye at anything I'd do to you. It's not like you have friends or family here in the digital world. If I ever took some digimon around here to be my pet, they would have others who would worry about where they'd gone."

He then let himself under the sheets next to me, pulling me in against his tall body. "And even if they were on their own, the loners tend to be more aggressive and annoying to deal with. And weak digimon would just cower in fear and do nothing more. I'd rather not deal with the unnecessary banter if I get home from a taxing meeting."

"Uunh…" I could barely mutter a word but…it was relieving to know that disposal wasn't among one of his priorities. Though, I guess even though I thought I'd be able to somehow adjust to this by simply accepting it…it wasn't as easy as I assumed.

"Hush my pet... Don't speak. Just rest."

I felt the vampire plant a kiss upon my forehead before I inhales slowly, closing my eyes. Resting didn't sound so bad after everything today…so much…happened….so much….

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

A woman's voice roared angrily causing me to jump up suddenly from the bed, moving about under the covers.

"I'm up I'm up!" I said, terrified for my life from the sudden surprise wake up call. I took a moment to search and realize who was in the room, and who wasn't.

Levias wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room, and…Turuiemon was standing there as if she had a bone to pick with me. I think her name was…Huiliang otherwise…?

"Wh-what's wrong, Huiliang?" I asked. I mean…she looked like she wanted to slug me in the face, no joke, though she also took a good look at what I was wearing before fixing her eyes back on mine.

"Hmph. Look at how he pampers a weeny human like you. Dressing you up in fufu dresses and even sleeping with you. You must feel pretty darn lucky, hm, _'tough boy?'_ "

Oh great, bringing up the past…but…I didn't even feel like I could go back to that again. Not after yesterday. I just had to face it, my master has me wrapped around his finger being a weak, fragile human.

"OI! Look at that freaking…URGH! I wanna punch your face so badly right now. Quit making that loser expression!" Turuiemon approached me and grabbed me by the collar of my outfit.

I was, really confused as to what she wanted. I guess I was just emanating with loser vibes to her…how could I not. Somehow, I feel she'd gain more by punching me in the face. I think my head would come off with the amount of rage she had.

"I…" What was I even trying to say right now… "Levias he…master…is…I…I'm useless…" I wasn't even making any sense but…she seemed to grit her teeth at me.

Huiliang however, took a deep breath. "Alright. Look here you punk!" She gave me a little shake making sure she had my attention, she certainly did regardless.

"You're master went to take care of a little meeting and asked me to train your weak ass. You started acting like a little BITCH in front of him and he felt it'd mess with your head if he left it that way, and since he isn't here right now, he's relying on me to fix you and train you in general in case of anything!"

I tilted my head at the rabbit digimon a bit confused. "T-train me? I…I'd never be able to keep up with you. You're a digimon and I'm a-"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted right at my face.

I gulped and didn't speak a single word after that, holding my breath for a bit in case she'd tell me to stop breathing too. She was realllly scary.

"We have one thing in common, and that's martial arts. Whether I'm a champion digimon or whatever doesn't mean I can't hold back or get you on a training regimen. I wanna see this tough boy side of you that he spoke of since apparently to him, he found it interesting."

She then placed me back down. "Tch, you need some proper clothes though, so I'm taking you to a digimart to get you a proper training gi."

Not allowing me to actually walk, she lifted me back up under her arm and began to leave Levias' bedroom, muttering under her breath all the while.

"Weak ass humans…never training and sitting on their asses all the time…" She went on about other things too, how we ate, how we lived unhealthy lives, and…man, she really hated our lifestyle at the core of it.

All I knew was that I'd be experiencing a lot of pain very soon.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
